Te lo agradecerán cuando crezcan
by Hueto
Summary: El Sr. y La Sra. Malfoy jamás se han puesto de acuerdo en nada. Y ésta no es la excepción.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, hechizos, lugares, etc de Harry Potter que se reconozcan son invención de J.K Rowling.**

*** Te lo agradecerá cuando crezca ***

- ¿Porqué tienes que estar en desacuerdo conmigo siempre? - Se quejaba una mujer tumbada en una cama de San Mungo. Estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien.

- Porque eres terrible para ciertas cosas Granger, y ésta es una de ellas, es más, creo que todos los muggles tienen el mismo problema - Replicó el alguien con quien la castaña mujer discutía.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tenía que salir de alguna manera! - Gritó ella dando una palmada en su colchón.

- Es verdad, tengo muchos ejemplos que lo demuestran - Aseguró el rubio hombre sentado al lado de la cama de ella.

- Y me vas a decir que los sangre pura dominan este campo ¿no? -

- Por supuesto, somos muy originales en casi todo, en especial los Malfoy -

- ¡Arrogante! - Acusó Hermione

- ¡Testaruda! - Arremetió Draco

- No voy a ceder en ésto Malfoy -

- Yo tampoco Granger -

Se miraron por largo tiempo, jamás iban a poder ponerse de acuerdo, siempre era la misma historia, desde el colegio, si él en Slytherin, si ella en Griffindor, si él Sangre pura, si ella hija de Muggles, si él Negro, si ella Blanco, si él lujos, si ella sencillez, si él una gran boda, si ella una íntima, si él luna de miel en Rusia, ella en Hawaii, si él Café, si ella té, si él sexo, si ella dormir.

- Siempre pasamos por lo mismo - gimió ella desesperada.

- Es tu culpa -

- ¡NO ES VERDAD! -

- Casi todos tus gustos dejan mucho que desear, en cambio yo... tengo gustos muy refinados en todo -

- ¡Ser rico no quiere decir que seas refinado! -

- Para nuestra suerte, soy ambos, si te hubieras casado con Weasley por ejemplo, su casa sería una pocilga - comentó - y no me lo niegues - añadió al ver que su esposa abría la boca para rebatirlo.

- Es sólo que no puedo dejarte que controles todos los aspectos de mi vida Draco -

- No controlo TODOS los aspectos de tu vida - Enfatizó él sacudiendo una mano en el aire.

- Tú escoges mi ropa, tú decoras la casa, tú me compras todas mis joyas, me siento inútil e incapacitada de tomar mis propias decisiones. - Se quejó ella con un puchero.

- Hermione, si tú escogieras tu ropa andarías vestida de jeans y sweaters todo el tiempo, si tú decoraras la casa todos los cuartos tendrían papel tapiz de flores, y si tú compraras tus joyas ¿qué clase de marido sería? -

- ¿Qué tienen de malo los jeans y los sweaters? ¿Y las flores? -

- No tengo nada en contra de ninguno, me gusta como te ves con jeans y sweaters, me gusta cómo te ves con playeras enormes de Quidditch, me gusta cómo te ves sin nada de ropa, pero también me gusta, que de vez en cuando, mi esposa de vista de gala para mí, no sólo para un evento o para cenar en nuestro aniversario. - Contestó imitando el puchero de su esposa.

- Draco...- comenzó la castaña conmovida, mas en medio segundo recordó la causa de su enojo. - NO LE VOY A PONER A MI HIJO CEPHEUS, U OPHIUCHUS, O RETÍCULUM O EQUULEUS O FORNAX O CUALQUIER NOMBRE CONSTELAR QUE SE TE OCURRA - Gritó ella.

- ¡Y yo no le voy a poner Harry! - Gruñó él.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Harry? -

Draco Malfoy le dirigió una mirada significativa a su pareja. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué NO tiene de malo? Pensó.

- Te amo Hermione, pero de ninguna manera le vamos a poner Harry a nuestro hijo, ¡imagínalo! Harry Malfoy ¡Primero muerto! -

- Estás siendo muy irracional Malfoy -

- ¿Y tu no? Es como si te hubiera pedido que a nuestra hija le pusiéramos Pansy en vez de Antlia. -

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Tú le pusiste nombre a nuestra hija! -

- ¡A ti te gustó! - replicó el Sr. Malfoy ya enojándose - Además, también se llama Jane -

- ¡Y me lo reclamaste por meses! -

- ¡Porque se oye pésimo! Antlia Jane Malfoy Granger... ¡No tiene caso! ¡No rima! ¡No es poético! -

- ¡Todas las mujeres de mi familia se han llamado Jane! -

- ¡Y todas las PERSONAS de MI familia se han llamado como constelaciones! -

- ¡BIEN! ¡PONLE UN ESTÚPIDO NOMBRE DE CONSTELACIÓN A NUESTRO HIJO! -

- ¡BIEN! - Contestó lanzándose a la puerta.

- Pero si lo haces - amenazó Hermione con un tono de voz muy inusual en ella, amenazador - yo me encargo de que sus otros nombres sean Harry Ronald -

- ¡AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGG! Mujer estás loca - Draco Malfoy maldijo la hora en que enseñó a su esposa a amenazar.

- Al menos yo no le pongo a mi hijo mi nombre -

- No te metas con mi madre -

- ¿Me vas a decir que te gusta mucho llamarte Narciso? -

- ¡Oh Cállate Granger! -

- ¿Granger? -

- ¿Hasta ahora notas que te he estado diciendo Granger? -

- Estaba enojada, ahora deja de hacerlo -

- Muy bien Sra. Malfoy, será como usted quiera, nuestro pequeño Scorpius Harry Ronald Malfoy se lo va a agradecer cuando crezca -

Hermione hizo una mueca, Draco tenía razón, sonaba espantoso.

- Ponle Harry Scorpius, omite Ronald -

- ¿Segura? -

- Segura, pero el próximo no se salva -

- ¿El próximo? -

- ¿No quieres otro? -

- Si son tuyos... quiero millones -

- ¿No importa que tengan nombres feos? -

- ¡Nah... ya lo superarán... además los nombres feos construyen el carácter -

- Tienes razón Narci -

- ¡Oh cállate Granger! -

- Malfoy -

- Muy bien... ¡Cállese Sra. Malfoy! -


End file.
